


Garlic Fried Eggs

by avacadontdoit



Series: 75 Min Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Burns, Homophobia, MTF character, garlic - Freeform, gay moms, introductions to my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacadontdoit/pseuds/avacadontdoit
Summary: Saiku sat in her chair, fork already in hand when her mothers entered the kitchen. All three of them sat down at the mahoghany dining table that screamed out for mercy, its surface uneven and scarred. She beamed at her mothers and chatted on and on about how excited she was for the sleepover, who was going to be there, what they were going to eat, what they would do. The sunlight abundant now through the open window paled in comparison to the energy and brilliance Saiku radiated as she finished up her breakfast and as she rushed to finish packing anything else that she might need.





	Garlic Fried Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandering_tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wandering_tiff), [KingJulienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/gifts).



> Gifted to some friends but also bc I want to remind them .3.

Saturday mornings meant that Mom cooked while Mommy and Saiku played whatever game she wanted to play. This morning, Magdalena found herself on her knees, dabbing a blending brush into some concealer they had just bought that morning.

Saiku wiggled as her mother’s fingers brushed against her cheek, “That tickles!” Magdalena smiled and continued her work, dabbing at her chest. “Sure about this, hon? You don’t need-”

 

“Mommy! I have to! Some of the other girls already have boobs, and I don’t have any,” she pouted, eyes as clear and vast as the sky crinkled at the edges with her glare. Saiku had asked Magdalena to , as she said it ‘give her boobs’ for her first sleepover at a classmates’ house. The request had taken her by surprise as she herself hadn’t developed any until much later in her teenage years, let alone at eleven years old. Although in Saiku’s case, they wouldn’t develop given that she had been designated as male at birth.

She swore Saiku must have known, that somebody might have told her something from the way that she always compared herself to all the other girls in her classes.   
How come I have this? Why don’t I have that? “ Magdalena couldn’t bring herself to tell her darling baby girl that she didn’t know of any way to help her do just that not with the frowns that tugged at Saiku’s round cheeks and weighed them down. If it took her contouring cleavage for her daughter’s smile like liquid heaven to grace her face, then so be it.

Saiku leaped up once her mother had finished and dashed towards the ornate mirror where she leaned in so close Magdalena questioned if she could make out anything at all. Mother and daughter stood in silence until the eleven year old spun around and flung herself into her mother’s arms. “Thank you, Mommy!” She nuzzled her face in her mother’s chest then looked up, happiness splashed like waves in her eyes. 

“Hey, where’s my thanks?” Another voice teased from behind them. 

Saiku patted her mother’s arm gently and Magdalena took the hint; she set Saiku down on the floor so she could run into her other mother’s arms. The eleven year old had learned by now how to fit into her mom’s embrace without snaring on the multitude of piercings along her collarbone, chin and ears that caught the sun’s still rising rays. 

“What did you make, Mom?” The scent of garlic twirled through the air and danced right into her nose. Saturday mornings also meant garlic in every meal, Mom’s favorite ingredient, and also Saiku’s. 

“Only your favorite, my little miss. Garlic fried eggs.”

 

Magdalena wrinkled her nose, “Only two for you this time, Belis - hey, don’t make that face- You’re not the one that kisses you.” Belis kissed Saiku on the head and set her down to go eat. She turned towards her wife with a slanted grin before she caressed her cheek and cupped it.   
Garlic assaulted Magdalena’s nose. “Did you hand peel the garlic?”

Her grin spread further across her face. “Yah.” She grimaced and removed her wife’s hand from her face with a laugh. “You’re horrible.”

Saiku sat in her chair, fork already in hand when her mothers entered the kitchen. All three of them sat down at the mahoghany dining table that screamed out for mercy, its surface uneven and scarred. She beamed at her mothers and chatted on and on about how excited she was for the sleepover, who was going to be there, what they were going to eat, what they would do. The sunlight abundant now through the open window paled in comparison to the energy and brilliance Saiku radiated as she finished up her breakfast and as she rushed to finish packing anything else that she might need.

It was a 40 minute drive to her friend, Karen’s house, but it felt so much shorter before Saiku stood in the doorway of a new home and waved her mothers goodbye. Karen’s mother waved them off then walked Saiku inside. “I didn’t know you had an older sister, Saiku.”

“Older- “ she tilted her head then understood, “oh! You’re silly Mrs. Harris; those were both my moms!” “You have...two moms?” the cogs in the older lady’s brain groaned and creaked against each other. What wasn’t there to get? “Yeah? I get twice the mom love, too!” The creases in Mrs. Harris’s face deepened into a ravine as her lip curled. 

 

“Oh no. No guest of my house,” her whole body shook like a firework ready to take off. “Get out! You’ll taint them!” Taint them? How? What was wrong with having two moms? “Mrs. Harris, what-”The woman shoved her out the door and off the porch like she would have swept out dust and trash from her home.

Saiku looked up at the door as it slammed, the wind assaulting her face from the pressure. “I don’t understand…” What did she do? “I...I don’t think I did anything….” Maybe it was just a silly prank between the girls? And Mrs. Harris would open the door any minute.

Only she didn’t. An hour passed and Mrs. Harris appeared time and again in the kitchen window as she prepped ingredients to bake, while Saiku baked in the sun outside. After two hours she gave up on waiting and figured it best to make her way home. Thankfully, her moms had taught her the streets and landmarks so she could trudge her way home with her bags. Cars zipped by, everywhere had somewhere to go, she guessed because they didn’t stop.

The whole walk she thought of those words. “You’ll taint them.” Tainting was bad, right? It meant to make something dirty. But she was clean! She had just showered that morning….Maybe they mean the garlic?....but Mommy never said that she had tainted anything. Garlic smell only spread if somebody ate it too, right? Couldn’t they just not eat some garlic?

She wiped sweat from her brow , a giant blob of moisture marked on the edge of her shirt. It was too hard with all these bags. Saiku left behind her bags and kept on her way as she baked like her mom’s apple cinnamon pies. I’ll tell Mom no more garlic before I go to somebody’s house then. 

The sun had laid its head to rest by the time Saiku pushed open the door to her home. “Mom! Mommy! I’m home!” No response. Maybe they were in the bedroom? Or they went out on a date night? She headed towards her room when a strange odor assaulted her nose. 

Saturday mornings carried throughout the day so the house always smelled of garlic, but in its place she smelled something...something like that time she tried to straighten her own hair and burnt her ear and hair.

“Moms!” She followed the scent to the kitchen and shrieked. “Moms!”

Both of them lay on the floor in a mass of tangled off color limbs in a pool of blood. What…? She dropped to her knees beside them and shook them, ashes scattered into her face and she coughed at the particles entering her lungs. “Mommy?” “Mom? She turned her mom’s face to face her, her mother’s usual bright green eyes looked dead, most of her face covered in the same marks from she had burned herself, her hair stuck to the seared flesh.

Saiku jerked to her other mom and checked her face as well, her Mommy’s flesh burned, with a hint of the bone poking out. “I...what can I do?” Tears stabbed at the corners of her eyes as she strived to remember what they had taught her to do in emergencies. There was a number to call….what was it? She ran to the phone and picked it up, slamming the side of her head as if the information had simply gotten stuck on its way out. Nothing. 

She ran back to her moms. SLAM. The door swung open and several voices filled the air. Saiku rushed to the living room where they had stemmed from. Several men with lots of equipment like her Mommy used when fighting fires spread out through the house followed by a tall man with a hooked nose. His eyes flittered around the room then finally landed on Saiku. 

“Are you Saiku Hatamaki? Daughter of Magdalena Hatamaki?” He knew her mom! He must be here to help. Saiku nodded and reached for his sleeve “Yes, that’s me. You have to help my moms, they’re-”

 

He smacked her hand away and pulled out two silver linked circles. “Saiku Hatamaki,” he opened them and slid them over both her hands then tightened them to her wrists. She flinched at the pressure. “You’re under arrest for the murder of Magdalena Hatamaki and Belis San.”


End file.
